(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recoil reducing stock assemblies for autoloading firearms, e.g., shotguns and rifles, and in particular to a recoil reducing stock assembly that is attachable to an autoloading firearm having a rearwardly extending spring tube.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Several prior art inventions describe mechanisms for damping the recoil of a shotgun or rifle when fired, thereby lessening the discomfort to the shooter. Most of these recoil systems position a compressible spring between the stock and the receiver, with the spring being momentarily compressed when the shotgun or rifle is fired, absorbing some of the recoil force. These recoil systems along with a stock are often designed as aftermarket replacement systems that are attached to the shotgun or rifle receiver in place of the original stock.
Conventional recoil systems are not suitable for use with autoloading firearms, the term being used herein to encompass shotguns and rifles, that include a rearwardly extending tube having a spring that is momentarily compressed when the firearm is fired, with the return of the spring serving to reload the next shell or round. The presence of this tube interferes with the mounting of previously available recoil mechanisms and stocks, together referred to as the stock assembly.
Two challenges must be overcome in designing a stock assembly for attachment to an autoloading firearm having a rearwardly extending action spring tube. First, the stock assembly must be insertable over the spring tube when attached to the firearm receiver. Second, the stock assembly must be non-rotatable relative to the firearm receiver when attached. The recoil reducing stock assembly of the present invention meets these requirements.